Basketball: The Uzumaki Way
by xxParalysisMelody
Summary: Theres a new Basketball comp. in town/city/state, and for some strange reason, everyone wants to enter a team. Is it just for the fun of it, or do the newly formed teams have their own secret mission? Rated T for language. //crack/humour//


Mel: _Yo, this is our first fanfic…_

Alysi: _I'm **Paralysistracks**, and Mel is **Melodicxstar**._

Mel: _And I/we wanted to say…(you suck-jk)_

Alysi: _That we do not own any part of Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden…_

Mel: _-Yet. Anyway, this story is set in between Part I and Part II (Shippuden)…_

Alysi: _Except that there are shippuden characters in here as well…_

Mel: _This may contain spoilers for Shippuden as it is based on the MANGA~ go read it if you haven't…'_

Mel: _And rated T for language._

Alysi: _It's not my fault… I swear…_

Mel: _Exactly._

Alysi:_ I don't get it…_

Mel: _Anyway…hopeya like this fanfic_

Alysi: _And enjoy…_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

'Eh?! Ero-sennin…we just _left_ Konoha – WHY ARE WE GOING BACK?!'

The Hermit Sage just smiled, 'Now, now Naruto…all will be explained in time…'

'Daaamnit, what about the new jutsus and stuff?!' The blonde pouted as the pair…after only leaving Konoha for a week, turned around to make their journey back.

'I'll teach them to you _after_ this important uh…_mission_.'

'MISSION?!' Naruto yelled. 'Well why didn'tcha say so?

'Uh, well anyway Naruto, let's pick up the speed.'

* * *

**Akatsuki Lair**

'Are you sure about this Leader?'

'Yes.'

'What the fuck…I don't want to fucking play a fucking game of-'

'Shut it Hidan, Leaders' Orders.'

'But why do we have to go? The entry fee is too demanding.'

'_Because, _apart from the fact that it is on _my _orders, it may also be a good chance to be able to catch the Kyuubi at last.'

'Wow! Leader-sama is so smart! Can I join? I promise to do my best! Tobi's a good boy!'

* * *

**Orochimaru's Lair**

'Sssassuke, you have the ssslip…yesss?'

'Yes.'

'Good…'

* * *

**Kazekage Office**

'Um…Gaara, are you sure about this? It's not…like you.'

Gaara nodded to the blonde, 'I'm sure.'

Temari shrugged, 'Well if you say so…'

* * *

**Hokage Office**

'Shizune, are Naruto and Jiraiya here yet?'

'Yes Tsunade-sama…they are on their way-'

'We're here, Tsunade,' Jiraiya announced, leaping into the window.

A hyperactive blonde followed behind.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, _Have you told him?_

_No._

_Fine, I will. _Tsunade smiled at Naruto before handing him a slip of a paper.

'This…is your next mission.'

Naruto snatched the piece of paper, quickly scanning it.

'EEEEH?!?! A-A BASKETBALL GAME?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME TSUNADE OBA-CHAN!'

The Hokage wacked him across the head.

'It's a basketball _competition, _and it's very important for our village. It will help improve our ties with other villages.'

'Then what do I do?'

'You're going to be playing in it. And _you're_ going to _win._'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes…so get ready. NOW!'

'But I don't even know the rules!'

'You're such an idiot, Naruto.'

A pink haired ninja walked into the room, and handed him a scroll.

'Are you playing too, Sakura-chan?'

'Yes… It may be our only chance to see Sasuke-kun again, and save him from Orochimaru…'

Naruto nodded solemnly, and unrolled the scroll.

* * *

**RULES:**

1. No travelling.

2. No double dribble.

3. Three second time limit in the key.

4. No time warps.

5. No physical contact.

6. Subs may NOT interfere with game play

7. Referees should remain UNHARMED before, after _and _during a game.

8. No cross court.

9. The usage of ninjutsu and genjutsu is permitted during game play.

10. Taijutsu on anything _other_ than the ball is _not_ tolerable and will result in a foul.

11. We do not provide life insurance, or any other insurance of that matter.

12. Do not attempt to bribe the referees as this will result in an instant disqualification.

13. All relationships, be it love, hatred or jealousy, must be kept OFF the courts.

14. Any damage to the court must be paid for within 24 hours of playing.

15. Registration must be completed and handed in _before_ the day of Round One.

16. There is a maximum of **12** people/shinobi on the court at one time. (**6** on each team.)

17. Any conflicts between team members will be substituted as a foul.

18. When you receive 10 fouls you will be sent off the courts and therefore unable to continue to take part in game play.

19. When sent off, STAY OFF!

20. Have fun while you can…

What constitutes a **foul**:

- Killing members of other/own team(s)

- Using Genjutsu on the referee(s)

- Hurting or physically touching the referee(s)

- Using any kind of jutsu on the scoreboard

- Physically touching another player. (kunais, shuriken, etc are not implied in this rule.)

* * *

IF INTERESTED SIGN UP HERE:

**Akatsuki A:**

- Itachi

- Kisame

- Sasori

-Deidara

- Hidan

- Kakuzu

- Tobi/Madara

- Zetsu

**Akatsuki B:**

- Konan

- Pein

- Pein

- Pein

- Pein

- Pein

- Pein

- Pein (previously deceased-the one who looks like deidara O.o'')

**Konoha A:**

- Kakashi Hatake

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Sakura Haruno

- Maito Gai

- Sai

- Yamato

- Rock Lee

- Neji Hyuuga

- Tenten

**Konoha B:**

- Asuma Sarutobi

- Choji Akimichi

- Ino Yamanaka

- Shikamaru Nara

- Kurenai Somethingarather

- Hinata Hyuuga

- Kiba Inuzuka

- Shino Aburame

**Konoha C:**

- Tsunade

- Shizune

- Jiraiya

- Iruka

- Ebisu

- Konohamaru

- Moegi

- Snotty kid…I mean, Udon…

**Suna**** A:**

- Gaara

- Kankuro

- Temari

**Sound ****A:**

- Tayuya

- Ukon

- Sakon

- Kidomaru

- Jirobo

**Hebi A:**

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Suigetsu

- Karin

- Juugo

- Orochimaru

- Kabuto

- Kimimaru

* * *

'Are you sure this is such a good idea?'

The girl ran a stressed hand through her brown hair. She glanced down at the list of competitors, and sighed.

'Sure it is, Alysi. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?'

Her friend raised an eyebrow, confident brown eyes meeting scared brown eyes.

'But Mel, there could be fighting between all the teams-'

'-Which is against the rules.'

'-and we might get caught up in the middle. I'm too young to die!'

Mel sighed, crossing her arms. Then without warning smashed her hand into her friends head

'OW..what the fuck was that fo-?'

'SNAP OUT OF IT! It was your freaking idea to begin with, what's wrong with you? Idiot…'

'Fine then. I'll prove you wrong. I'll go out there and show you that I'm not scared.'

Alysi turned on her heel and left the small table that the two had been sitting at for the past hour. She walked out a door clutching her sore head.

Mel groaned in response.

'Alysi, that's-'

'FUCK!'

* * *

Mel: _Well, that's the first chapter. Hope'd you liked it! (and if not, I have the Akatsuki, Konoha, Sound, Sand AND Team Hebi at my disposal.)_

Alysi: _Wait, what the hell happened to me? Where did I go?_

Mel:_ (Grins evilly.)_

Alysi: _Crap. That doesn't sound too good…_

Mel: _Just ignore her. For my sake and yours~_

Alysi: _…Please Review~_

* * *

_Go vote in Poll~ ya know ya want to! _


End file.
